Yogurt not Ice Cream puri
by snooperj
Summary: Platinum Pair. Set before the Final match of the Nationals, Niou finds out Yagyuu's moping from not being able to play. Knowing the gentleman's sweet tooth, Niou shows his partner to a store for some dessert.


Yogurt, not Ice Cream puri~

Summary: Platinum Pair. Set before the Final match of the Nationals, Niou finds out Yagyuu's moping from not being able to play. Knowing the gentleman's sweet tooth, Niou shows his partner to a store for some dessert.

Note: Disclaimers apply. I do not own Frutti Froyo. It's a real shop here in the Philippines~

* * *

Practice had just ended for Rikkai Dai's Tennis club. All the freshmen were picking up balls and the juniors were running end-of-training laps. The regulars of the team were halfway to the locker rooms. The day of the Finals of the Nations was drawing near, and had a day-off to prepare.

Yukimura had released the line-up:  
Singles 3 – Sanada Genichirou  
Doubles 2 – Yanagi Renji and Kirihara Akaya  
Singles 2 – Niou Masaharu  
Doubles 1 – Marui Bunta and Kuwahara Jackal  
Singles 1 – Yukimura Seiichi

This, of course, left one Yagyuu Hiroshi to sit out the final match.

While not outwardly showing much reaction to this, the bespectacled gentleman was the first to exit from the locker room, hauling his things with him after showering and changing back into his uniform.

Paying close attention to his partner all throughout practice, Niou was perhaps the only one who truly understood Yagyuu and his subtle 'mood swings' if you could call it that. After all, they frequently copied the other.

'_I blame it on those seemingly translucent glasses of his…'_ Niou accused with an inward chuckle.

The trickster changed quickly before gathering his things and followed after his partner.

-------

Walking at a leisurely pace, Yagyuu was absentmindedly glancing at the pavement before a weight settled behind him.

"Yaaaagyuu~" Niou drawled on, glomping his partner from behind, promptly stealing his glasses and slipped them on himself.

Able to keep his balance as they continued walking, Yagyuu pulled out his spare glasses and put them on. "I thought you'd be going home to rest," he remarked.

Niou straightened up and walked in step with the gentleman. "I was, but I saw you moping and thought I'd cheer you up a little," he explained.

"I wasn't moping," Yagyuu defended in a mutter.

"Stop being so modest!" Niou proclaimed handing the spectacles he was wearing back to its owner. "I'm taking you to have some dessert with me!"

"Niou, now's not--" Yagyuu was cut off when the trickster pulled him off in the direction of a certain store.

The atmosphere was lively as customers settled themselves in available tables, others moving about and preparing their desserts.

Niou placed his hands on Yagyuu's shoulders. "I found this neat place when I was finding an alternate route home. Tried it out and thought to myself 'I should bring Yagyuu here one time'," he explained fervently.

"And you thought that now would be a good time?" Yagyuu inquired.

The trickster led them to the cup dispensers, plucked two printed cups, handing one to the gentleman. "Exactly~ They calculate the price by weight. It's 35yen for every gram," Niou explained.

Yagyuu's attention was redirected to the machines, watching other customers. _'So it's ice cream…'_ he thought to himself, moving up to spot the labels above each machine, indicating their flavors. Approaching the area with the label Vanila, he aligned his cup under the dispenser and pushed down on the lever as the cream fell.

"You're so plain!" Niou commented, coming up beside Yagyuu and pushed down on the middle lever between the Vanilla and Chocolate after the gentleman to have a mix of both flavors. Niou guided his partner to the other part of the store. "Now you can put in any toppings you want from what's available," he explained. "I suggest--"

Yagyuu ignored Niou and went forward, contemplating on what to get. He ended up choosing white chocolate chips, M&M's, corn flakes cereal, rice crispies and some lychee.

Niou shrugged and got his own share of toppings: milk and white chocolate chips, rice crispies, mini choco balls and Ghiradelli chocolate syrup.

"The last step is weighing so they know how much you need to pay," the trickster informed the other, pointing to the island counter and weighing scale. It only took them a few minutes waiting in line before they had reached the weighing scale and cashier.

The clerk gestured to the scale as Yagyuu set his cup on it. After a few moments, the display flashed '**7.15**g'.

"That will be 250.25 yen," the clerk announced.

Niou took a moment to glance at the weight before snickering. "You didn't seem to mind filling it to the brim, Yaaagyuu," he stated cheekily.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Yagyuu muttered as he paid for his dessert and stepped aside after claiming his change and spoon, allowing Niou to have his cup weighed.

The display flashed '**6.83**g'.

"239.05 yen please," the clerk said.

Niou paid as well before they found an empty table and sat themselves down. "Go on, have a taste," the trickster urged, grinning over to Yagyuu as the bespectacled boy glanced at his dessert and took a spoonful.

With a nod of approval, Yagyuu looked over to Niou. "This is good ice cream," he remarked.

Niou wagged his spoon in place of his finger. "Yogurt, not ice cream, puri~" he corrected.

Yagyuu frowned, his glasses glinting. "What are you talking about? Of course this is ice cream!" he argued.

Niou shook his head. "Yogurt."

"Ice cream."

"Yogurt."

"Says who?" Yagyuu challenged.

Niou wordlessly held up his cup for the other to see the shop's name: **Frutti Froyo Frozen Yogurt**. "Says this shop, puri~"

Yagyuu pursed his lips and turned his attention to his yogurt.

Chuckling triumphantly to himself, Niou sat back and happily ate his own.

Halfway through with his yogurt, Yagyuu excused himself and went to the bathroom. He returned moments later in his Niou wig and contacts as he retook his seat, hearing a few girls nearby going 'Kyaa, twins~'.

Niou blinked over to Yagyuu as he pulled his spoon from his mouth. "Yaaagyuu?"

Yagyuu smirked in pure Niou fashion and pulled Niou close. "Sankyu," he stated. His present demeanor didn't allow him to express his thanks, so instead thought he'd do it better as Niou.

Ducking under the table, Niou slipped on his Yagyuu wig and glasses as he emerged and sat up straight, tipping it just an inch lower, his trademark smirk in place. "Puri~"

**OWARI**

* * *

There you have it. Reviews are much appreciated! :3


End file.
